Conversations With Her
by Kokoro no Heiwa
Summary: Inuyasha's helping a friend who, quite frankly, seems to know more than she lets on....... and who is she anyway?


The girl winced slightly as she pulled back with her teeth to tighten the bandage. Any movement she made brought her excruciating pain, her over worked and abused muscles screaming.  
  
'Ugh.' She thought, wincing again as she tried to bandage her body without hurting her arms too much. Her legs had already been taken care of with the medical supplies Kagome had brought.  
  
"Need help?" Oh, the all too familiar sarcastic tone of Inuyasha. The tall white haired dog hanyou watched her, his eyebrow raised. It didn't matter that she was half-naked; the two of them were already close enough to be comfortable in this kind of situation. The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a look that quite clearly said, 'what do you think you idiot?'  
  
Chuckling slightly, Inuyasha squatted down beside her to help put the bandage on. They were "Soul Siblings" as she had dubbed them when the two of them had a deep talk about what they felt about each other (although that kind of ruined the serious atmosphere....). Silently, Inuyasha told himself it was for the best, he had enough problems without adding a relationship with her. Inuyasha winced slightly as he thought of all the "sits" he would get and the cold indifference from his comrades. Not to mention Kikyo.........  
  
"You okay?" Slightly surprised, Inuyasha started. "What?"  
  
"Are you okay? I heard you make a funny sound." Oh yeah. She could notice everything about him. He'd forgotten. He spent way to much time around that untrained Kagome.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. You know me. Move your hair, would you? You have too much of it...."  
  
She snorted. "Like you can talk." Nevertheless, she gathered her hair in one hand, unsuccessfully hiding her wince of pain. Inuyasha continued to work, wrapping the cloth around her body.  
  
"Finished. Now let me do your arms." She obliged, knowing she was in no position to put up a fight.  
  
"Why don't you just join us? We're all fighting for the same cause, and this way you wouldn't get as many injuries. You'd have others to help you fight, and you wouldn't have to bandage your own wounds all the time."  
  
She sighed. "You know why. We've gone over this already Inuyasha. You know I couldn't do that to them........... They'd feel horrible that they... weren't there, when all that happened."  
  
"And this has nothing to do with fear?"  
  
"Of course it does. I'm scared. But I also have OTHER reasons for why I'm trying to avoid them."  
  
"Nice to see you're so honest."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"You should know. You're going there with that undead miko, aren't you? Read any good brochures of it? Know any good places to visit?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Now you should know that never works." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That doesn't do anything either."  
  
Inuyasha gave up and concentrated on bandaging her arms.  
  
"Done. Now you should get some rest so you can heal quickly."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I just worry about you okay? Just do what I say and sleep."  
  
She laughed, a pleasant, cheery lilting sound. Inuyasha always wondered how she could laugh like that with the live she forced herself to live. But it always made him happy to see her laugh, something she did rarely, especially when it was him that made her laugh. Of course, she always insisted that he laughed way less than her, and would solve that problem by tickling him unmercifully.  
  
"Yes I know. Now go back to your friends. I'm sure they're worrying about you."  
  
"It's past midnight."  
  
"Trust me, they know you're gone."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"What do you think I do on those no demon nights? Brood and write in a diary? I've seen what's happened to you and your friends. They all noticed right away when YOU'RE gone. With that one time with Kirara it took you guys around 24 hours....."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You need a life."  
  
"I've got one that I'm pretty content with."  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving now. Be careful."  
  
"I will. I didn't spend 8 years training to be a miko for no reason you know!"  
  
He gave her a quick hug, carefully avoiding damaging her more. Inuyasha walked out of the small cavern. Actually, crawl was a better word for it. It was a 2 ft tall opening, around 3 ft wide, just barely enough room for Inuyasha to get out. He carefully placed bushed around the opening, hiding it from anyone's view and securing it so no demon could smell her (or her blood) and enough air could get through.  
  
He took a deep breath and headed towards the river. He needed to get the scent of her and her blood off of him, or Shippou and other demons (like Naraku) might suspect something. Glancing quickly at the pile of greens hiding the opening, Inuyasha leaped up into the tree and launched himself forward.  
  
"Good night, my friend."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N  
  
That is the most confusing thing I've read. And I wrote it. Quite frankly, I think it's pretty good. But that's just my personal opinion. Hope you all liked it. Reviews are extremely welcome. Love 'em more than my stories.... (that's a lie, I wouldn't know because this is my first story ever).  
  
No this is not an OC/Inuyasha fic. I am deeply opposed to that. Kagome and Inuyasha all the way! And to all the people who went away because of what they thought the pairing was............... Boo you! The #1 couple ever is Kagome/Inuyasha, and Miroku/Sango.  
  
Actually, in fact, I might not even have a continuation of this.................. I only did this to put off doing hw.......... Though, now I have to do it or my mom will quite literally go ballistic. Moms..............  
  
And all I did was get a B+. Picky, picky. 


End file.
